


Once Upon A Time (A Wolfstar Fairy-tale)

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Sort Of, fairy tale AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius can't sleep. Remus tells him a story, and any characters, places and incidents portrayed are fictitious and any resemblance to persons dead or alive is purely by coincidence. ((Ridiculously fluffy fic, I hope you've all got dental because you're going to get cavities.))





	Once Upon A Time (A Wolfstar Fairy-tale)

“Once upon a time-” 

_“Ugh, please, I’m not a child-”_

_“You’re the one that said they couldn’t sleep. Do you want my help or not? Shut up and listen.”  
_

_“Ugh. Fine.”_

“Good. Anyway…

 Once upon a time there was a handsome young Prince. Although the Prince had money and status and was the next in line to rule the kingdom, he was not happy, for the Kingdom he was born to rule was full of darkness and he was not.

_“Oh, so that’s where this is going, eh?”  
_

_“I believe I told you to shut up and listen.”_  

 The King and Queen could see the light inside of the Prince that made him shine brighter than the stars themselves and they knew that he would some day bring the kingdom down. They kept him locked away and treated him terribly, trying to no avail to dim his light and make him dark and evil like them. 

One day the King and Queen told the Prince that they had arranged for him to marry a Princess who would ensure that their kingdom remain the darkest in all the land no matter what the Prince did, but he refused and ran away instead. He knew there was an Kingdom not far from his own where he would be safe from his parents, but he’d have to travel through the dark, forbidden forest to get there. It didn’t bother him, though, for the Prince was very brave and very smart and was thrilled at the idea of an adventure. 

_“Ah, you flatter me.”  
_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’s a story. All of the characters, places and incidents portrayed are fictitious and any resemblance to persons dead or alive is purely by coincidence.”_

_“Right…”  
_

_“May I continue?”  
_

_“Please do.”_

“The only problem was that he didn’t know his way around the forest, and he soon found himself lost.

Luckily, a young stag happened to be running past.

 “Excuse me,” Said The Prince. “Where are you running to?” 

The stag stopped. “I’m chasing after a doe. She’s the most beautiful doe in the forest and I’ve been chasing after her for as long as I can remember. Have you seen her?” 

“No.” Said The Prince. ”But I’ll help you find her if you help me find my way to the kingdom on the other side of the Forest.” 

The Stag agreed, and together they continued deep into the wood. 

Soon they came upon a little rat. The rat was out of breath and scared as if he had been running away from something. 

 "Are you alright?“ Asked the Stag. "What are you running from?”

 "I was being chased,“ said the Rat. "By a gang of snakes who wanted to eat me." 

 "We should bring him with us.” Said the Stag. “There are far worse things than snakes in this Forest that could eat him." 

The Prince agreed. "Would you like to come with us?" 

"Yes please.” Said the Rat, and the Prince picked him up and set him safely on one of the stag’s antlers to ride.

As they walked, it began to grow late and dark. Siri- _Er, I mean_ , The Prince had always heard stories that the Forest was home to a variety of fearsome and dangerous creatures - It was, after all, The Forbidden Forest - but no one had ever made it through to know precisely what lurked there. 

 “You said there were far worse than snakes here,” He recalled to the Stag and the Rat. He had always had a disliking for snakes himself. “What did you mean?” 

 Both the Stag and The Rat seemed to become uneasy at the topic, and they hesitated to answer. 

Finally, the Stag sighed. “Well, of course there’s the usual foul things;  Doxies, Flesh Eating Slugs, Boggarts, Rodents of Unusual Size-” 

 “ _Wait, The what?”_

 _“Nevermind…moving on_ …”

“But the worst of them all is The Beast.” Said the Rat ominously, shuddering slightly at the very thought. 

But the Prince was intrigued. “Beast? What kind of Beast?” 

The Rat and the Stag went on to tell the Prince the legend of the terrible, cursed monster that had roamed the Forest for years, tormenting all that lived there. It was rarely seen, but it’s piercing howls often heard throughout the forbidden land. 

 “ _Oy! What have I told you about saying those sorts of things about-_!”

_“I said any resemblance is coincidence!”_

_“You know I don’t like it when you refer to yourself-”_

_“Don’t be silly. It’s just a story. Shush.”  
_

 The Prince became concerned, not wanting to put his new friends in danger by dragging them along on his journey. 

“Don’t worry,” Said the Stag. “I’m strong and I have my antlers, I can fight a beast. I’m not afraid.” 

The rat nodded its little head. “I’m very small and very quick. I can outrun a beast. I’m not afraid.” 

“Well,” Said the Prince. “I haven’t got antlers and I’m not very small or very fast, but I am very brave and I have two good friends with me, so I am not afraid either.” 

But when the night finally fell, and the last of the sun’s light had vanished from the sky, a horrible and deafening howl sounded throughout the forest and the Stag stopped short.

 “It’s close by.” He warned. 

“Maybe we should find a place to hide until it flees?” Said the Rat.

 “No.” Said the Prince. “We keep going. We’re not afraid, remember?” 

No sooner had he said this, there was a rustling in the trees ahead and with a low, harsh growl, the Beast itself appeared before them, blocking their path with it’s hulking monstrous form, hackles raised and lip curling up to reveal menacing sharp teeth.

 “Go away!” Growled the Beast, it’s predatory, yellow eyes glaring threateningly at them. 

 For a moment the Prince considered heading the Beast’s request and fleeing in the opposite direction, but he couldn’t turn back now. His family definitely knew he was missing by now and would be searching for him. 

“I said, Go Away!” Repeated the Beast.

But the Prince was very brave and when he looked into the glowing eyes of the monster, he saw something he recognized very well. 

He took a step towards the Beast. “No.” 

“I won’t warn you again,” Snarled the Beast. “Go now before I hurt you!” 

 “You would have done so already.” Said the Prince, keeping his eyes locked on the yellow ones before him as he slowly moved closer. “You won’t hurt me. You aren’t a beast,” He said, reaching out with one hand. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

And when the Prince’s hand came to rest on the Beast’s muzzle, all went still. The glowing yellow eyes dimmed and became more human. The thick grey coat of fur began to disappear and the rest of the Beast’s body started to change; the claws became hands and the teeth shrunk until all that remained in place of the monster was a boy-

  _“A beautiful, sexy, magnificent boy_.”

“ _If you say so.”  
_

 _“Oh, I insist._ ”

“ _How you picture the characters in your own mind is up to you I suppose_.”

“You aren’t afraid?” Asked the boy, for no one had ever said that to him before. All other creatures had always run away in fear. 

“Why would we be afraid?” Asked the Prince. “You’re just the same as I am.” 

The boy shook his head. “No I’m not. Your ability to see past my curse was able to bring out the human I used to be, but only temporarily. By tomorrow night, I’ll be a monster again.” 

“How did you become such a thing?” Asked the Stag.

The boy explained that long ago his father had done something to offend an evil beast who had taken his revenge by placing a terrible curse on him when he was a child and so he had become a bloodthirsty, ravenous monster every night when the sun went down, destined to live out his days alone unless someone could grant him the acceptance that his father had not given the evil beast, and see past the curse.

 “Surely there must be a way to break the curse for good.” Said the Rat.

“My father tried for years,” The boy told them. “There’s no way. That’s why I came to the Forest where I can’t hurt anyone. I’m only a danger to other people, you see.” 

 “Well, my friends here aren’t people, they’re animals.” Said the Prince. “So you aren’t a danger to them.” 

“But what about you?” 

“I already told you, I’m not afraid of you. See?” Again the Prince reached out, this time taking the boy’s hand in his own and looking into the boy’s eyes, searching out the familiar spark he had seen before, the same light he had inside himself despite the darkness that had been forced upon him. They were the same and filled both of them with warmth.

“What are you doing here in the Forbidden Forest?” The boy finally asked. 

 “I’ve left my family’s Dark Kingdom in favor for the one at the other side of the forest.” Explained the Prince. “Please come with us. We’ll help you find a way to break the curse.” 

The boy seemed unsure. “I’ll take you to the edge of the woods.” He promised. “But there’s nothing you can do to break the curse.”

The Prince simply laughed. “That’s what you believe, but I don’t. I’m not only very brave, but I’m very stubborn as well!” 

So the Boy reluctantly agreed to accompany the Prince and his friends, even though he knew that no matter how brilliant and brave and stubborn the prince might be, there was little to be done for his condition. Still found himself unable to say no to the Prince, who for the first time had reminded him that he wasn’t a monster.

The Prince was glad to have all of his new friends, who he already felt a closer companionship with than he had ever had with his family who had always treated him so badly and tried to take away his light. Perhaps that was why he felt such a pull towards the cursed boy, for they had both been mistreated, locked away and plagued with darkness because of something that had been forced upon them.

 “Why did you leave your Kingdom?” Asked the Boy.

 The Prince told his new friends about the Dark Kingdom and what had been expected of him back home, as well as expressing his fear that he may be too immersed in the Darkness to ever truly escape. 

“You’re not like that.” The Boy told him.

“How do you know?” Asked the Prince. 

 “The same way you knew I wasn’t a Beast.” Said the Boy. 

The sun was starting to rise as they neared the edge of the forest, but instead of feeling elated and free as the new Kingdom came into view, the Prince was filled with dread. He didn’t want to leave his friends.

 “Can’t you come with me?” He asked. 

But his three friends could not come with him.

“Then I’ll stay here with you.” He declared. “I promised I’d help you find your Doe, after all.” He added to The Stag.

“You can’t stay.” Said the Boy, who was feeling a terrible emptiness at the thought of never seeing the Prince again, but he knew he couldn’t keep him. “It’s not safe for you here.” 

“Why?” Demanded the Prince, noticing the look of guilt and shame on the boy’s face. 

 “You know why.” Said the Boy sadly. 

The Prince grew angry. “Because of you?” He said. “Because you think _you’re_ too dangerous for me to stay? I already told you I wasn’t afraid of you. You haven’t hurt me yet and you’ve been with me all this time!” 

“Please,” The Boy pleaded. He couldn’t stand the thought that he may hurt the Prince eventually. “Please understand that it’s too risky for you to be here. You deserve a chance to live a good life where your light can shine.” 

 “And so do you!” Insisted the Prince. 

The Boy shook his head. “I don’t have a light. I accepted my fate to be alone a long time ago.” 

 “That isn’t true!” The Prince argued. “Don’t you see? That’s why I wasn’t afraid of you, it’s why I saw through the Beast and knew you weren’t a monster. I see your light and it’s the same as mine! We’re the same! I know you can feel that too!”

“I don’t…” Lied the Boy, wishing the Prince would make it easier and just go. “And you’re wrong to not be afraid because whether you are brave or not, I  _am_  a Beast and I _will_  hurt you and there’s nothing you can do to break my curse!” But the Prince was indeed very brave and very stubborn and if the Boy wouldn’t believe him, he decided he’d have to show him. He grabbed the boy and kissed him.

In most fairy tales, True Love’s Kiss would break the curse and the Boy would never change into a beast again and he and the Prince would live happily ever after. However, the Prince couldn’t have a Happily Ever After if he still had to leave behind The Stag and The Rat, who had become his new family. 

When the Prince kissed the boy, the curse was indeed broken, but it did not prevent the boy from changing. Instead, both of them changed; The Boy to a wolf and the Prince to a dog so that they could stay with each other and with their new family, becoming the Princes of the Forbidden Forest where they could run and be free and happy forever.

“ _The End._ ”

* * *

Remus lifted his head slightly to peer down at the one that was resting on his chest. Sirius’ breathing had long since evened out and he was sure that his boyfriend had finally managed to fall asleep. 

He was thankful for that. It had been hard on Sirius ever since he had run away from home and the worst of it came at night, plaguing him with nightmares and anxiety induced insomnia. Remus was no stranger to that, it came with the territory of being a Werewolf. It had always helped when his mother had told him bed time stories.

Smiling to himself, he brushed his lips against the top of Sirius’ head, tensing for a moment when he felt the other boy stir. 

 “Moony…” Sirius’ sleep-groggy voice mumbled.

“Yes, love?”

 “If you tell James and Pete I needed a bed time story to fall asleep, I’ll hex you.” 

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, smirking. “I won’t tell.” 

“Moony…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Love you.” 


End file.
